lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeitstrahl:Nach der Rückkehr
The timeline before this happened is here for the Oceanic Six and here for the on-Island survivors. July 1977 Day 1 *Jack, Hurley und Kate erwachen und finden sich auf der Insel nahe einem Wasserfall wieder. *Jin erscheint in einem DHARMA Van, überrascht seine alten Freunde zu sehen. *Jin ruft Sawyer an, der mit Juliet im Bett liegt. Sawyer steht schnell auf und nimmt einen DHARMA Jeep um Jin, der Jack, Hurley und Kate mitbringt, zu treffen. *Sawyer bereitet die Drei darauf vor, sich als neue DHARMA Initiative Mitarbeiter auszugeben, während Jin losfährt, um Radzinsky bei der Flamme zu fragen, ob er irgendwelche Informationen über das Flugzeug hat, in der Hoffnung Sun zu finden. *Als nahe der Flamme ein Bewegungssenor anspricht, findet Jin Sayid während dieser in Handschellen durch den Jungle läuft. Jin behandelt Sayid als einen der Feinde weil Radzinsky ihm gefolgt ist. *Mit ihrer Einweisung werden Jack als Arbeiter eingeteilt, Hurley als Koch und Kate wird dem Fuhrpark zugeteilt. *Sawyer und Phil schließen Sayid in einer Zelle ein, bis entschieden wird, was mit ihm getan wird. *Jack fragt Sawyer was er zu tun plant, während der junge Ben Linus Sayid ein Sandwich bringt. Day 2 *Sayid wird in seiner Zelle nacheinander vom jungen Ben, Horace Goodspeed, Sawyer und Roger Linus besucht. *Während des Frühstücks fragt Kate Jack was mit Sayid passiert, aber Jack sagt, er weiß es nicht. Kate sagt sie wird mit Juliet darüber sprechen. Dann erfährt sie von Hurley, dass Juliet mit Sawyer zusammenlebt. *Nachdem er sich weigert, irgendetwas zu seiner Herkunft oder seiner Aufgabe bei inmitten DHARMA Initiative zu sagen, bringt Horace Sayid zu Oldham, der ihm ein Wahrheitsserum injiziert und ihn verhört. Dabei gibt Sayid seine Herkunft aus der Zukunft und Wissen über einige DHARMA Stationen und the Purge preis *Juliet spricht beim Fuhrpark mit Kate über ihre Beziehung zu Sawyer, während dieser den Gefangenen Sayid ins Dorf bringt. *Nachdem mehrere DHARMA Leute dafür stimmen Sayid zu exekutieren, bietet Sawyer ihm an, ihn fliehen zu lassen, aber Sayid lehnt ab. *Als Sawyer Kate fragt, weshalb sie zurück auf die Insel gekommen sind, lässt Ben einen brennenden DHARMA van in ein Haus fahren, als eine Ablenkung um Sayid zu befreien in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihn zu den den Feinden bringt. Stattdessen, nach dem Verlassen des Dorfes, streckt Sayid Jin nieder, nimmt dessen Waffe und schießt auf Ben. *Jin legt Ben in den Bus und fährt mit ihm zurück ins Dorf und übergibt ihn in Juliet's Hände. Day 3 *Trotz Juliet's größter Mühe verliert der junge Ben zuviel Blut. Sie erbittet Jack's Hilfe, da dieser Chirurg ist. Als er sich weigert, bietet sich Kate an Blut zu spenden, um zu helfen. Währenddessen versucht Miles Hurley Zeitreisen zu erklären. *Als letzte Möglichkeit sein Leben zu retten, trägt Juliet Kate auf, den jungen Ben zu den Anderen zu bringen. Sawyer holt sie kurz vor dem Sonarzaun ein, und hilft ihr, den Jungen zu retten. *Sie bringen ihn zu Richard Alpert, der ihn zum Tempel bringt, nicht ohne sie zu warnen, dass dies Ben zu einem der ihren machen wird. *Ein 40jähriger Charles Widmore sagt dem jungen Ben, dass er jetzt einer der Anderen ist. *Sawyer sagt Miles, er soll das Überwachungsband löschen das Kate und ihn dabei zeigt, wie sie Ben über die Grenze bringen. Bevor Miles dies aber tun kann, bittet Horace ihn, etwas zu Radzinsky im Grid 334 im feindlichen Territorium zu bringen. *Miles liefert den Leichensack ab, in den Radzinsky Alvarez's Leiche legt. Miles erkennt, dass Alvarez an einer Füllung gestorben ist, die sich aus seinem Zahn gelöst hat und dann durch sein Gehirn geschossen ist, was Pierre Chang dem hohen Elektromagnetismus zuschreibt. *Horace weist Miles an, die Leiche zu Chang bei der Orchidee zu bringen. Hurley besteht darauf mitzufahren, da er Sandwiches dorthin bringen muss.Hurley sieht die Leiche und als Miles sich erklärt, erkennt Hurley, dass Miles mit den Toten sprechen kann und gesteht, er könne es ebenfalls. *Währenddessen kehrt Kate zurück, ebenso wie Roger. Juliet sagt ihm, Ben sei verschwunden, als sie kurz draußen war. Als Kate versucht mit ihm zu sprechen, wird Roger misstrauisch. Er spricht mit Jack über sie. *Chang mahnt Hurley Stillschweigen zu bewahren und Miles sagt Hurley dass Chang sein Vater ist, er aber nicht weiter darüber sprechen will. Chang lässt sich von Miles zu Radzinsky fahren, der, wie Hurley erkennt, beim Schwan ist. *Nach der Rückkehr an diesem Abend versucht Hurley Miles zu überzeugen, seinen Vater kennenzulernen und Miles erkennt, dass Hurley Das Imperium schlägt zurück schreibt. *Jack teilt Sawyer mit, dass Roger Verdacht geschöpft hat und Phil sagt Sawyer dass er weiß dass dieser den jungen Ben weggebracht hat. *Nachdem er Pierre, Lara und deren dreimonatigen Sohn durchs Fenster beobachtet hat, wird Miles von Chang angewiesen, ihn zum Hafendock zu bringen, wo die Wissenschaftler aus Ann Arbor ankommen, unter denen sich auch Daniel Faraday befindet, der eine lange Zeit weg war. Day 4 *Am frühen Morgen erfährt Daniel von Jack, dass er, Kate und Hurley mit einem Flugzeug anhand von Eloise Hawking's Anweisungen zurückgekehrt sind. Daniel sagt ihnen, dass sie nicht dazu bestimmt seien, hier zu sein. *Als Jack Sawyer erzählt, dass Daniel zurückgekommen ist, sagt ihm Sawyer, dass er beschäftigt ist mit Phil, den er gefesselt in seiner Besenkammer gefangen hält. *Währenddessen lässt sich Daniel von Miles zur Orchidee bringen, wo er auf Pierre Chang am Aufzug wartet und ihm folgt. *Während des Baus der Orchidee entdecken Arbeiter eine Kammer, in der sich das Rad befindet. Pierre Chang warnt sie, sie wegen der Energie darin nicht zu öffnen. Daniel Faraday beobachtet die Situation heimlich. *Daniel sagt Chang er solle die Insel evakuieren lassen, da sich in sechs Stunden eine große Masse an Energie unter dem Schwan entladen wird. Als er gefragt wird, woher er das weiß sagt Daniel, er sei aus der Zukunft. *Alle treffen sich in Sawyer's Haus um zu diskutieren, ob man sich besser im Dschungel verstecken oder das U-Boot nehmen soll. Jin und Hurley entscheiden sich, auf der Insel zu bleiben. Daniel gewinnt Jack und Kate's Hilfe, seine Mutter zu finden, während Juliet sich darauf vorbereitet an den Strand zu ziehen. *Radzinsky sieht dass Daniel eine Waffe trägt und ein Schußwechsel bricht aus, in dem sich Daniel einen Streifschuß am Hals und Radzinsky einen Schuß in den Arm zuziehen. Als die drei in einem DHARMA Jeep entkommen, meldet Radzinsky dies an Sawyer und findet dabei Phil in der Besenkammer. *Vier Stunden vor dem Vorfall erreicht Daniel das Camp der Feinde, wo er - Richard Alpert mit einer Waffe bedrohend - nach Eloise verlangt. Eloise erschießt Daniel von hinten. *Der jüngere Widmore und ein anderer der Feinde finden Jack und Kate wie sie in den Büschen zusehen und bringen sie in ein Zelt, wo Eloise sie fragt, wozu Daniel die Bombe brauchte. Jack erklärt, er wollte die Dinge ändern, indem er die Bombe zündet. *Radzinsky, Phil und Horace halten Sawyer und Juliet in der Wachstation gefangen und verlangen zu erfahren, wo Kate ist. Radzinsky schlägt Sawyer aber er weigert sich, etwas zu sagen. *Mitch entdeckt, dass Jack, Kate und Hurley in letzter Minute noch in das Manifest des U-Boots eingetragen wurden. Derweil sammelt Hurley Nahrung für sich, Miles und Jin zusammen um anschließen zum Strand zu flüchten. Dr. Chang folgt ihm und als er erkennt, dass sie wirklich aus der Zukunft kommen, lässt er die Insel evakuieren. *Eloise, Erik und Richard bringen Jack und Kate zur Bombe. Sayid erschießt Erik und geht mit dem Rest zu den Tunneln unter dem Wasserfall. Kate lehnt es ab, mitzukommen und kehrt zu DHARMA zurück. *Als Chang den Evakuierungsbefehl gibt, verlangt Sawyer, auf das U-Boot gebracht zu werden, dann würde er verraten was er weiß. Radzinsky verlangt von Sawyer, ihm eine Karte zum Camp der Feinde zu zeichnen. *Die zu Evakuierenden besteigen das U-Boot, unter ihnen die junge Charlotte mit ihrer Mutter, Lara Chang mit dem Baby Miles sowie Saywer und Juliet. Kate betritt das U-Boot,nachdem sie geschnappt wurde, als sie zurückkam. Das U-Boot macht sich bereit nach Ann Arbor aufzubrechen. * Kate überzeugt Juliet und Sawyer dass sie Jack daran hindern müssen, eine Wasserstoffbombe auf der Insel zu zünden. * Zwei Stunden vor dem Vorfall zerlegen Jack und Sayid die Wasserstoffbombe in den Tunneln unter den Baracken der DHARMA Initiative, um ihren Kern freizulegen. Richard bricht ein Loch in einen Keller der Häuser und schlägt Eloise k.o. um sie daran zu hindern mit ihnen gemeinsam die Bombe zu zünden, da sie schwanger ist. * Roger Linus erkennt Jack und Sayid als sie über das Gelände laufen und beginnt sie anzuschreien, bevor sie in einem Van, der von Hurley gefahren wird zusammen mit Jin und Miles entkommen. * Kate, Juliet und Sawyer fahren mit einem Boot zurück zur Insel und treffen dort Rose und Bernard, die seit den letzten drei Jahren in einer Hütte nahe des Strandes zusammen mit Vincent leben. * Hurley fährt zur Baustelle der Schwan-Station, während Jack Sayids Wunden versorgt. Sie werden aber gestoppt von Juliet, Sawyer und Kate. * Jack und Sawyer geraten in einen Faustkampf, der von Juliet unterbrochen wird, die nun mit Jack einig ist, dass sie die Bombe zünden müssen. Danach trennt sich Juliet von Sawyer, mit der Begründung, dass sie, obwohl sie sich lieben nicht dazu bestimmt sind, zusammen zu sein und dass sie ihn, wenn sie ihn nie trifft, auch nicht verlieren muss. * Bevor die Überlebenden ankommen, warnt Phil Radzinsky über Funk vor deren Ankunft. Es folgt ein heftiger Schusswechsel in dem die Überlebenden die Überhand gewinnen, was Jack erlaubt, die Bombe zum selben Zeitpunkt in die Grube zu werfen, als der Bohrer die Energiequelle erreicht. Der starke Magnetismus zieht alle metallischen Gegenstände in die Bohrgube. Phil wird von einem Stahlstab erstochen, Dr. Chang bricht sich den Arm und Juliet wird von einer Metallkette in die Kluft gezogen. * Sawyer greift ihre Hand, schafft es aber nicht sie zu retten. Sie fällt auf den Boden der Grube und Sawyer weint. Schwer verletzt schlägt Juliet 8 mal auf die Wasserstoffbombe ein, bis sie schließlich explodiert. 2007 Day 1 , "The Story of the Oceanic 6" *Ajira Airways Flight 316 experiences a flash of light in the middle of the night in January of 2008, during which Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Sayid vanish and the remainder of the passengers and the plane time shift to daytime sometime in 2007. The pilot, Frank Lapidus, maneuvers the plane around the suddenly looming Island to emergency land on Hydra Island's runway. *Frank and Sun follow Ben into the jungle. When Ben gives directions to the larger Island, Sun knocks him out and she and Frank leave in the late afternoon on one of the outrigger canoes carrying the 316 passenger list. *Frank and Sun arrive at the dock at night, near the Processing Center, they find the place disheveled and apparently deserted. They meet Christian, and he shows them a picture from 1977 on the wall inside the center. When he shows it to Frank and Sun, they see their friends in a recruiting photo from the DHARMA Initiative. Christian tells them they have a journey ahead of them. *At night, Caesar searches Ben's office at the Hydra station and finds some of Faraday's maps and charts as well as a gun. Ilana tells him about a mysterious man no one recognizes, who introduces himself as John Locke. Day 2 *Locke tells Caesar what he remembers since leaving the Island and about the DHARMA Initiative. *Locke asks about the survivors of the crash, but Caesar says the pilot took the passenger list. He explains seeing certain passengers, including Hurley, vanish from the plane. Caesar shows Locke Ben's very injured body among the victims. *Ben wakes up to Locke watching over him, giving him great worry. Day 3 *In Ben's office at The Hydra, Ben tells Locke he needs to be judged by the Monster. *Ben and Locke try to take a boat to go to the main island. When Caesar forbids them to do so, Ben shoots him. *Ben and Locke both go to the main island and return to Ben's abandoned house, where Sun and Lapidus have been waiting for Locke. *Sun shows Ben the photo of the 1977 DHARMA recruits, but Ben claims not to know that their friends were there. *Frank decides to go back to the plane to fix the radio to get off the Island, but Sun prefers to stay and find her husband. *Ben attempts to summon the Monster from a hidden room in his house, but the Monster never shows. Day 4 *The next morning, Locke leads Ben and Sun to the Monster's hole at the Temple walls. Ben enters and falls through the floor to an underground hall with hieroglyphs and an Egyptian picture of the Monster before Anubis. *The Monster surrounds Ben, showing him memories of Alex and Widmore, including Alex's death at the hands of Martin Keamy. The Monster appears in the form of Alex. Ben attempts to apologize to her, but she informs Ben that she is aware of his plan to kill Locke again. She makes Ben promise to follow Locke's leadership or she will "destroy" him, then disappears. *Meanwhile at the Hydra Island beach, Ilana and Bram have acquired guns and a large metal box, and asks Lapidus what lies in the shadow of the statue, before knocking him out. *Locke, Ben, and Sun go to the Other's beach camp. Locke tells Richard Alpert they have an errand to run. Ben tells Sun that Richard has been their advisor for a very, very long time. Sun asks if Richard knew Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Jin in 1977. Richard says he watched them all die. Locke says they didn't go through this for nothing. *Locke, Richard, and Ben travel to the drug smugglers' plane to meet the past Locke during the second time shift. *Upon returning to the camp, Locke gives a speech to the Others. He tells them he's going to find Jacob and wants everyone to join him. Day 5 *First thing in the morning, Locke and Richard lead the Others to Jacob. Locke reveals he is going to kill him. *Locke, Ben, Sun and the Others travel to find Jacob. When Locke hears Ben will do anything he says, Locke assigns him the task of killing Jacob. *Ilana, Bram, and three others take Frank to the main Island in the outrigger canoes. They take the crate to Jacob's cabin but find the surrounding ash has been disturbed, the cabin destroyed, and no one is there. Ilana takes a piece of tapestry with a picture of the Statue of Taweret on it. They burn the cabin and head toward the statue. *The Others take a rest stop at the Oceanic survivor's camp. Locke convinces Ben to murder Jacob. Sun sees the crib that Locke made for Aaron and Claire and goes over to it. When she turns it over, she finds Charlie's old ring with "DS" engraved in it. *At the statue, Locke and Ben enter to find Jacob. Meanwhile, Ilana, Bram, and Frank show Richard what was in the crate: Locke's body. *Inside the chamber, Jacob correctly deduces that Locke is really his nemesis and that he has tricked Ben into coming there. When Jacob doesn't answer Ben, Ben kills him. Jacob's dying words to his nemesis are "They're coming." en:Timeline:Post-Return fr:Chronologie postérieure au retour pt:Cronologia:Pós Volta Category:Handlung